Like a Ton of Bricks
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: Lance and Pidge fluffy(ish). Pidgance Plance FlirtyRobot Lidge The paladins are invited to a gala in their honor but Lance and Pidge are reluctant to go. But when they do, feelings are recognized.


**So...not sure if I like this. Oh well! Hopefully all(at least some) of you like it.**

 **I got the random urge to just write some Plance/Pidgance/FlirtyRobot/Whatever. So I started writing with little plot in mind and this is the product. There is also possibly some Kallura at the end. Idk, it depends on how you read it. :P**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Even if it's just a "Good job" or a thumbs up, reviews really inspire writers to write more fanfics.**

 **Enjoy! ~ Pickles**

* * *

"Watch your six, Lance!" Pidge called in warning. Her fingers flew over the controller's buttons. She had finally found a way to get their gaming system to work with all the Altean tech. The only bad part, they only had a mere 45 minutes to play before they had to get ready for a gala. That was about 40 minites ago. One of the planets that they saved from Gulra control was extremely zealous when it came to honoring the bravest warriors, which happened to be Voltron in this case.

"I found the King's scepter. I'll grab it and head back to the ship. Cover me," Lance replied. His fingers flew just as fast over the controls as Pidge's. Both paladins were leaning from side to side in anticipation of their chatacters next moves. They were so focused on their game that they didn't notice Coran walk into the room. He sighed in slight annoyance. Walking over to the gaming system, he powered it down.

"HEY! CORAN!" Lance and Pidge exclaimed at the same time. Both looked like they were trying to melt Coran with their glares.

"It is time to get ready for the gala. Lance, your suit is in the main room. Pidge, Allura wants you to come to her room," the Altean informed strictly. Picking up the gaming system, he made his way out. "And your virtual battle simulator is confiscated until tomorrow morning."

The paladins watched him go in dispair. "Well. I guess he's forcing our hands," Lance grumbled, standing from his place on the couch. Sarcasm laced his voice as he comtinued. "I guess I'll see you at the oh so thrilling gala."

The red paladin heard her mumble a responce but said nothing else. He sluggishly made his way to the main room. Don't get him wrong. He thouroughly enjoys dances but he enjoys video games more. A lot more. Especially when he's playing with Pidge. She makes even the most challenging games look easy.

Lance walked through the doorway of the main room to see Keith in a dress suit struggling to help Hunk button the shirt under his orange suit. The paladin noticed a red suit laying on the couch. A small wave of sadness washed over him. He missed wearing blue and being know as the blue paladin. But he guessed that he would get used to wearing red too.

"What's the matter, Hunk? Coran got the wrong sized suit?" Lance questioned humorously. He approached the couch and picked up his suit.

"Actually," Hunk wheezed as Keith pulled tight on his shirt. "It shrunk in the wash because of the laundry person's neglect for observation. Now let me think. Who was on laundry duty this week? Oh right! It was you!"

"Sorry but I have been a little distracted," Lance defended himself. Bringing the red dress suit with him, he walked behind a versare and started changing.

Keith managed to get the shirt to stay buttoned, causing Hunk to quickly button his suit jacket. "You say that like it's a valid excuse," Keith respnded, crossing his arms. "Why HAVE you been so distracted lately?"

Lance stepped out from behind the versare, dressed in his red suit pants and a white button up shirt. Putting his jacket on, he replied, "To be honest, it's Pidge. For some reason, it's just starting to set in that she is...well a she! I see her differently now. I try not to but I do."

Hunk and Keith shared a glance that was unreadable. "She's still Pidge," Hunk reminded. "She's smart and witty and agile and a gamer and a paladin and an amazing pilot. None of that stuff is changed just because you learned that she is a girl."

"I agree. But when I look at her, I get a wierd feeling and wonder stupid stuff like what she would look like if she let her hair grow out," the red paladin explained to his friends. "I don't want it to change how I see her but it does."

Hunk burst into a laugh as Keith smiled. "GUYS! This is serious!" Lance yelled.

"Dude, you have a crush on Pidge," Keith stated matter-of-factly, ignoring Lance's outburst.

Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I do not!" he declared, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. "It's Pidge guys! Why would I have a crush on Pidge?"

"I don't know. Why DO you have a crush on her?" Hunk questioned, still laughing.

"Well now you make it sound like she is unappealing, which she isn't," Lance exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "Can we please just forget this conversation happened?"

The black and yellow paladins glanced at one another and nodded to Lance. "Sure," Keith replied bluntly. He picked a black tie off of the couch cushion and held it up. "Now, do either of you know how to tie one of these?"

Lance and Hunk shook their heads just as Coran came through the doorway. "I do!" the Altean informed, approaching the three paladins.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"When I said I would wear a dress, I didn't mean one like this," Pidge declared, stepping out of Allura's bathroom with her arms crossed. Pidge's ivy green dress was composed of ten layers plus a hoop skirt underneath. Black thread created elegant designs on the bodice and skirt. With the sleeves puffed high and black feathers laid around the waist, the dress was quite a sight, especially on petite Pidge.

Allura looked over the paladin's attire skeptically. "I fear that traditional Altean gala dresses might not be the best option for you," she decided. Approaching Pidge, Allura continued. "But since these colors look so good on you, let me try to fix it." The Altean princess firmly grabbed the outer most layer of the skirt and ripped it from the other layers. She continued to do this until there was only the hoop skirt and the bottom layer of the skirt. Allura removed the frame and proceeded to pull the feathers from the waist. Once that was done, she took a sleeve in each hand and pulled. The sleeves came off leaving only thin straps on Pidge's shoulders.

Pidge spun around to look in the mirror. The skirt was now long and flowing, dragging about an inch or two behind the girl. There was no black threading on the skirt but the waist was full of elegant designs. The bodice still looked the same, with its own designs, except for the thin black straps in place of the puffy sleeves. Allura placed an expensive looking necklace around Pidge's neck.

The two were silent for a moment before Pidge spoke up. "I can't remember the last time I wore a dress," she mumbled.

Allura smiled at her. "Well you look wonderful," she commented. the princess walked into the bathroom and closed the door to get dressed herself.

Pidge turned to face the closed door. "I'm not sure if I want to wear this," she said worriedly. "I haven't really dressed like a girl since I entered Garrison. What if the others start treating me differently?"

The blue paladin exited her bathroom in a dress nearly identical to Pidge's. The only major difference was the green material was replaced with light blue and the black thread was replaced with pink. "Pidge. You will always be Pidge. Whether you wear a skirt or pants doesn't matter. Everyone knows who you are and it's not like they treat you any differently," Allura assured her as Coran came into the room.

His smile turned to a shocked expression. "Princess, why are you not wearing the traditional Altean gala dress?" he questioned, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Pidge was uncomfortable in the dress so I decided to make mine like her's," the princess replied. She quickly put her necklace on and turned to Coran.

"Well you both look beautiful, nonetheless," the Altean complimented. He held the door open and motioned to the hallway. "The other paladins are waiting."

Allura nodded before leading Pidge and Coran to the control room. Lance and Hunk were thumb wrestling beside Lance's pod and Keith was standing beside his pod with his arms crossed. Pidge casually made her way to her pod while Allura went to talk to Keith. The Altean's pep talk had worked enough to where she was actually excited about this. She had never had anything thrown in her honor and the excitement was finally setting in.

"Keith. You are now the leader of Voltron. You must speak on our behalf," Allura reminded the black paladin. Keith looked a little anxious as Allura took her place in her pod.

"We have to park the lions outside the floor to ceiling windows of the Cahuzian ballroom," Keith reminded before pushing the button that started the processing of boarding the lions. The others followed.

Pidge found out rather quickly that wearing a dress made the process considerably harder. But she is clever and soon figured it out. After parking her lion with the others, Pidge joined her team in a private room set off from the ballroom. She patiently stood by Allura, waiting for the king of Cahuzee' to introduce Voltron.

Lance, on the other hand, was impatiently stomping his foot. "Ugh. I wanna get out there!" he exclaimed to Keith.

"King Uzara will get us when all the guests arrive," the black paladin responded in a monotone voice.

Lance sighed in annoyance. He glanced across the small room at Coran, Allura, and Pidge. His gazed rested intently on the green paladin. He had vaguely noticed that she was in a dress while they were still in the castle but only now did he notice the dress itself. He had to admit, Pidge, as well as Alllura, looked breathtaking. Though he would never admit that to Keith or Hunk. He knew he would be relentlessly teased.

Hunk nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm guessing you're not staring at Coran or Allura," he teased causing Keith to smirk and Lance to blush lightly.

The red paladin was saved from farther teasing by King Uzara excitedly entering the room. "Paladins of Voltron," he began. "We are honored to have you join us. And we thank you for saving our beloved planet from the strict Gulra control."

Keith, being the new leader, stepped up to respond. "We are doing our duty and do not deserve all this but are grateful for your appreciation and hospitality," he replied.

The king looked around the room. "I thought that there were seven on your team," Uzara commented.

"Our seventh member, the co-pilot of the castle, wished to be undisturbed in his room for a few hours so unfortunately he will not be joining us this evening," the black paladin spoke of Shiro. The ex-paladin had been reclusive lately and it was starting to worry the whole team.

"Well be sure to tell him that all of Cahuzee' thanks him for his contribution to our freedom," the king commanded.

"I will," Keith replied with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Uzara replied, beginning to exit the room. "If you are ready, my people are waiting."

The paladins and Coran followed. Lance glanced into the ballroom on the way to the stairs. He had figured that he would feel overdressed but really he felt the opposite. All the Cahuzians were dressed in gold, silver, and purple. The dresses were decked out with numerous rare stones while the suits were made of the finest material and laced with jewels. Cahuzee' is clearly a very wealthy planet and it was no mystery why Lotor captured it.

They arrived at the staircase, Lance glanced out the ballroom windows at the lions while King Uzara called for his subject's attention. Keith stood in the center with Lance then Allura on his right and Pidge then Hunk on his left. Coran stood off to the side. This was always how they would stand, with the exception of Shiro opposite Coran, at any event in which Voltron was to attend.

Lance kind of spaced out during King Uzara's speech. He looked around the room and noticed a couple Cahuzian girls looking at him. They smiled slightly and lightly waved. He winked back at them with a flirtatious smile before being elbowed by Keith. The leader motioned for Lance to pay attention to the King's speech, which he did with a sigh of annoyance.

All the paladins were getting weary of the fifteen minute speech King Uzara was giving and were overjoyed when he started a sentence with "In conclusion..." The people of Cahuzee' cheered as Uzara motioned to the paladins. Music was started and the guests began to mingle, with a considerable amount waiting at the stairs to be the first to talk to the paladins.

Keith, after having a few words with King Uzara, turned to Coran and the other paladins. "King Uzara wants us to meet some of the dignitaries in a few hours. Other then that, we just need to mingle," he informed, messing with his tie nervously.

Hunk had been looking intently at the buffet laid out across the room and now began hurridly making his way to it. "I wonder what kind of food they have!" he exclaimed, hungrily licking his lips.

"Hunk! You can't just eat all night!" Coran scolded, hurrying after the yellow paladin. The two were soon lost in the crowd.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Lance began, turning the others attention from Croan and Hunk. "I have some very important mingling to do." He marched down the stairs and was immediately met by some Cahuzian girls, who he began flirting with.

Pidge, Allura, and Keith rolled their eyes at the red paladin. Sure, it wasn't unexpected but they were about fed up with his constant flirting. Pidge watched as the girls laughed at something he said, which probably wasn't even remotely funny. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a pang of jealousy ripple through her vains. This confused Pidge. She didn't want to be treated differently yet she felt jealous when Lance flirted with other girls and not her.

Attempting to clear her head, Pidge decided to go talk to some of the guests. That's the whole reason they are there, afterall. The green paladin recieved a wink of encouragement from Allura before making her way down the stairs. She was greeted by an old couple and a woman (Are aliens considered men and women or just male and female?) who looked to be about mid-aged.

"Green paladin!" the woman from the couple exclaimed in a sweet voice. "Thank you so much for saving us! I was relieved to not have to spend the rest of my days under Gulra control!"

'This is gonna be a long night,' Pidge thought with an internal sigh. "It was my pleasure , ma'am."

* * *

Pidge sighed in annoyance. The paladins had already met the dignitaries and they were well into the second hour of the gala. She had promised Allura that she'd act like a civilized lady but the so called gentlemen standing in front of her were really pushing her buttons. As much as she wanted to kick them where the sun doesn't shine for their flirtatious comments, she didn't want to break her promise to Allura. So she answered all their stupid questions with a fake smile plastered on her face. And she wasn't just saying they were stupid questions because of who was asking them. They were questions like "Do the lions have cup holders?" or "Where does the waste from the bathrooms go?". Pidge could finally take no more of this idiocy. She opened her mouth to let'em have it but felt a hand grip her shoulder gently.

"Gentlemen, I would like to speak with my fellow paladin for a moment," came the voice from behind her. Pidge recognized it immediately as Lance. He took a step so the he was now next to her facing the two Cahuzian guys. "And besides, flirting won't work with this one. She would've loved to take you down right now but luckliy for you, she has extremely good self control."

Lance grabbed Pidge's hand and led her away from the now furious Cahuzians. He had learned one thing while flirting with the Cahuzian girls, the Cahuzians were very proud and considered themsleves the most superior race to ever exist. He knew that information would come in handy but didn't think it would be to rescue Pidge from the not-so-subtle flirting of a few Cahuzian guys.

Once they were out of earshot, Lance turned to Pidge. "How long were you standing there talking to them?" he asked, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Pidge crossed her arms but gave him a grateful smile. "Pretty sure it was only twenty verga but it felt like centuries. Thank you for saving me. If I would've known I'd get this much attention while wearing a dress, I would've stuck with the battle suit," she replied. She reached over to a near by table, grabbed a Cahuzian equivalent of a potatochip, and plopped it in her mouth.

Lance smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think you're getting all this attention because of your clothes, Pidge," Lance commented sheepishly. "Though the dress is definately a pro."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. It was her turn to cross her arms. "What do you mean?"

The red paladin thought about his next words for a moment. "Your looks only grab people's attention. But it's your personality that keeps the flirts coming," he explained with a nervous fidget. "I mean, when you walk past, there is something that just makes people want to know you. Your attitude, the way you talk, everything about you is just...intriguing. And slappin' a dress on you only makes everything increase by ten."

Pidge was a little shocked at Lance's words. Lance just complimented her. And it wasn't just just some run-of-the-mill compliment either. He'd just told her that she was intriguing, which Pidge didn't know how to take, and had implied that she looked good in a dress. "Thank...you," was all she could muster out at the moment.

Lance blushed and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he was so nervous and embarrassed around Pidge. Scratch that. He knew why, he just didn't want to accept it. He was almost positive that Pidge didn't feel the same way so what was the use of him accepting it? Pining after a girl that would never be his? Feeding his crush to devolpe into love, only to have it destroyed when she finally met someone who she had feelings for? No thank you. Lance would much rather live in denial. That being said, Lance didn't like the idea of Pidge having feelings for someone else.

His thoughts came to a screeching stop as he noticed Pidge hold out a hand. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked, a trace of hesitation in her voice which was unusual for Pidge.

He smiled at her as he took her hand, slowly leading her to the dance floor. Both had become accustomed to ballroom dancing, thanks to experience and Coran's intructing classes, and soon fell into a natural rhythm. Both paladins chuckled at the couple next to them who were doing some kind of native dance that resembled the chicken dance. The rambunctious dancing lighted the mood from the earlier tension.

Pidge couldn't help but notice the warmeth of Lance's hands on her hips. True she had danced with him before but that was in Coran's instruction class. Usually the time was spent with Coran critiquing every move of the paladins. Only now did Pidge realize how close dancing put you and your partner. She could feel his breath and was sure he could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't want to be falling for Lance, but she was. She was scared of what would happen but couldn't bring herself to even try to stop.

The couple's eyes met, not moving from one another. A wave of hope flash through all four eyes. Lance instinctively pulled Pidge closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered, voice strong though conscience terrified that he had just messed up their friendship.

Pidge was glad Lance couldn't see the deep blush that spread across her face. She'd hate for him to have the satisfaction of his flirts working on her. Nevertheless, she tip-toed to reach his ear and softly whispered, "And you're amazing." She was silent for a moment before adding a little louder, "Except at dancing. You have stepped on my toe like ten times."

Lance laughed as he put more space between them. He looked down at their feet. "Looks like Coran is gonna have his work cut out for him."

Lance and Pidge locked eyes one last time before Hunk came bustling up to them. "We have to go. The Cahuzians are insisting that Allura needs to marry so she has an heir and they think her perfect match is Keith. They are currently preparing the royal wedding soup," he informed. Lance and Pidge seperated and burst into laughter, gaining a few odd looks from the Cahuzians. Hunk crossed his arms. "Guys! This is serious! They have already put the wedding robes on Keith and Allura and..." Hunk couldn't finish his sentence before breaking into laughter.

The three paladins hurried over to the two "betrothed" and began worming them over to the door. Lance kept stealing glances at Pidge. He was no love expert but he was almost positive that something of significance had transpired between them. Right then and there Lance realized the something. He was already in love with Pidge and would wait as long as he needed to to win her heart. Little did he know, he already had.

* * *

 **Well? Was it as bad as my brain says it is? :)**

 **Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


End file.
